The Seduction of Tezuka Kunimitsu
by RikkaiDaiLove
Summary: Atobe and Sanada decide they want Tezuka, so they invite him over for a "meeting". OT3 Sanada/Tezuka/Atobe Does contain sexual situations! Birthday fic for Knis!


**So I wrote this as a birthday fic for Knis because she is awesome! Her birthday was May 1st, and today is her 1 year anniversary on ! This is an OT3 between Sanada/Atobe/Tezuka, and does contain sexual situations between three men. So if it's not you thing, or you are not old enough, don't read! Hope everyone enjoys it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. **

**The Seduction of Tezuka Kunimitsu**

"You want him too, don't you?" Atobe grounded his hips down once more before stilling, waiting for the answer he already knew. He felt Sanada's hands come up to grasp his waist, trying to bring him back down for more friction, but Atobe just rose up a little higher on his knees. He knew the quiet man didn't want to admit it, especially out loud, but he was going to get his answer. He got everything he wanted.

"You know I do." Sanada finally said, his voice lower than usual. He didn't like it when Atobe was like this, but he knew the diva wouldn't stop teasing him until he answered. Smirking a little, he pinched the hip under his hand. "Maybe I just like how quiet he is."

Atobe raised a fine eyebrow. "Are you saying I talk too much?" He reached down and grasped the bigger man's straining length, the lubricant making it hard to hold. "As I recall, you are the one who asks me to say _more_… How good it feels. How much I like it. How much more I _want_ it…" He trailed off as he rubbed himself against the tip, taking delight in the groan that made its way out of the usually stoic man.

Deciding he had had quite enough of this teasing, he reared up, using his grip on the smaller mans hips to turn him over. "Then why don't you start with how much you want it right now, and we will go from there." He pushed in, and then set out to make sure his fair haired lover would be hoarse for the rest of the day.

* * *

Sanada Genichirou and Atobe Keigo had been seeing each other for over a year and a half, ever since the Junior Selection Camp. They weren't necessarily going out, and they definitely would protest at being called "boyfriends". After their match having been called off, they had both been unsatisfied and still filled with tension and adrenaline. They had gotten into a bit of a… fight in the showers, and Atobe finally decided to take matters into his own hands, and pushed the bigger man up against the wall and proceeded to ravish him senseless. This was how their little affair had started.

Having been forced to work together to form a doubles pair, the two got to know each other a little better. Before they knew it, they were calling each other to meet up when they needed to get away from their teams, or when they needed to get rid of stress. They didn't always sleep together during these times, and thus they began to grow closer. While they didn't whisper endearments or declarations of love, they did respect each other and had come to care for each other.

They were starting their second year of high school, which meant a new tennis season. Atobe and Sanada had gone to watch Seigaku's first practice match, where Tezuka had once again become vice-captain. They had gone to scout, because many of the regulars from their middle school days had made the team again. That had all ceased to matter when Tezuka, playing singles one, took the court. Atobe and Sanada stood transfixed as they watched the brunette play, unable to take their eyes away. There was something different about the way Tezuka played. He played with such fluidity that would make even the most graceful dancers jealous. There was something about the way he played that drew people to him, made you want to play him, and be consumed by his intensity. As the game ended, Atobe looked sideways to where his lover stood. Sanada stood tall, his face expressionless except his eyes. They were dilated, and there was a slight blush dusting his cheeks that most would brush off as heat. That was when Atobe decided that they had to have him.

After their little _discussion_ the other day, where Atobe had _persuaded_ his lover to confess to wanting the tempting brunette, he had begun planning. "Plotting," Sanada had said. Atobe scoffed as he fixed his hair in the mirror. He had made it quite clear that he did not _plot_. He _planned_. Today was just a meeting between himself, Tezuka and Sanada about hosting a small tournament with their schools. Making sure Yukimura was busy so Sanada could attend was just part of his plan, and if this meeting led to something else, preferably a mused and sated Tezuka in his bed, then that just meant that his plan had worked _very well._

Atobe finally decided that his hair was perfect, and took a step back to look at himself. He looked _quite ravishing_, if he did say so himself. His fitted shirt was a light blue color, which made his eyes stand out more so than usual. He wore his favorite grey slacks, which were a size to small. They hugged his ass and calves, and rested low on his hips. Doing a little turn before flashing the mirror his _yes-I-am-gorgeous_ smile, he decided he was ready. He stepped into his room and began walking towards his lover, who was sitting in one of the chairs reading beside the small table where there were snacks and drinks waiting. He put his hands on his hips and struck a little pose before asking, "Well, what do you think?"

Sanada looked up at the purple haired boy, jaw threatening to drop. Atobe was good looking on his average day, but when he put effort into his appearance, he was _gorgeous_, and those were Sanada's favorite pants. They didn't leave much to the imagination, and hugged the boy's body. When Atobe wore them, he wasn't actually in them for very long. Seeing the pose and that arrogant smirk, however, had Sanada snorting and looked back to his book before replying, "You look like your about to go clubbing or something. Don't you think your being a little obvious?"

Atobe rolled his eyes at this typical response. Honestly, Sanada could be so _stubborn_ sometimes. He elegantly sat down in another chair and crossed his legs. "I would have settled for 'Oh, Keigo. You look fabulous. You look gorgeous. You look-" he shot the other a heated look,"-like sex on legs."

"And inflate your ego more than it already is?" Even as he said those words, he couldn't but help running his eyes over his lover one more time. He wished Tezuka would hurry up and arrive. "How do you know this is going to work? He might reject us."

Atobe smiled when Sanada's eyes ran over his body once more, lingering on certain places. "I've told you, Genichirou. He won't reject us. I understand that you wouldn't feel sexual tension if I paraded myself in front of you in nothing but a pair of tight briefs stamped with "Property of Sanada Genichirou", so trust me. I don't need my insight to see that he won't be adverse to the idea." He leaned back in the chair and turned slightly to the left, knowing his profile looked best from this position. "Besides, no one can resist me."

Sanada was saved from answering by a knock on the door. A butler entered announcing the arrival of Tezuka. He watched as the brunette strolled confidently into the room, not looking a bit out of place. He took in the long legs, he was almost as tall as Sanada, and strong arms and lean body. Atobe's "plans" usually worked; the diva prided himself on always getting what he wanted after all. As much as Sanada still hated to admit the purple haired boy was right about anything, he really hoped he was right about this. If he was, it was going to be a good night. He stood up as Atobe crossed the room to welcome the other boy.

"Ah, Tezuka! Welcome! Come in, come in. I've prepared some snacks and tea." Atobe brushed off the brunette's 'thank you for having me' and put his hand on the other's back, perhaps a bit lower than normal, and guided him into the room. He saw Sanada stand up from where he was sitting, and smirked a little when he saw the normally stoic man's eyes linger on Tezuka. "Yukimura was unable to attend today, so Sanada has graciously come in his stead."

Tezuka started at that, and his eyes quickly found the Emperor from Rikkai, who was giving a slight bow. He made sure his expression was still indifferent as he gave a bow back, before greeting the other man. "Ah, Sanada. Good to see you again. I hope Yukimura is well."

"Hn. He is. Just a small family matter he couldn't get out of." Sanada waited until the other two were seated before sitting himself. He was beginning to get anxious with Tezuka now here, and the possibility of what could happen tonight.

Atobe was quite satisfied with how things were going already. He has pulled Tezuka onto the small couch across from Sanada, and angled his body towards him. He sent a small smirk towards Sanada, before putting his hand on Tezuka's arm. "Well, why don't we go on and eat while we talk business, and then perhaps we can discuss something a little bit more _fun _afterwards." He picked up a glass from the table filled with a red liquid and held it in front of Tezuka's mouth. "Here, Tezuka. You must try this."

Tezuka swallowed as he looked into blue-grey eyes, before taking a small sip. He smelt the wine before the taste hit his tongue. He usually didn't like wine, but he had to admit this one was quite good. It had a slight sweet taste to it. It wasn't a school night, but he knew he shouldn't be drinking. They were underage. It was hard to keep in control when he was alone with just these two men, though. "Wine, Atobe? We are underage. We shouldn't be drinking."

A thrill went through the purple haired boy when Tezuka leaned forward to drink from the glass instead of taking it for himself. He watched as the brunette closed his eyes, and his adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. He was beginning to feel hot just having the other man here with him, and feeling Sanada's eyes on them. He knew how good the two looked together, and he could tell Sanada was enjoying the view. His lover was staring at them intently, taking quite a big gulp from his own glass. Smiling slightly at the slight protest, he replied, "Come now, Tezuka. It is just the three of us here. There is nothing wrong with enjoying a glass or two of wine with friends. If you happen to have too much, then you are more than welcome to stay here for the night." He put the glass in Tezuka's hand before leaning forward to take some food, and began talking about practice matches as if nothing had happened.

Tezuka swallowed again as he once again fought to keep his expression under control. As Atobe began to speak about practice matches and such, he listened with half an ear as he took some food as well. As he sat back, he took the time to look at Atobe again. He'd almost stopped breathing earlier when the light haired boy stood up to come greet him, and had to fight with his self control to keep his jaw from dropping and his eyes popping out. He wasn't blind, and just because he preferred to keep his emotions hidden most of the time didn't mean he couldn't appreciate the sight Atobe made tonight. He'd begun noticing Atobe in their second year of middle school, after he'd hit a growth spurt and put on a bit of muscle. Nobody could deny that he was good looking. Now, in their second year of high school, Atobe had definitely grown into his looks. He was just slightly shorter then Tezuka, and he was lean and toned in all the right places. He ran his eyes of Atobe again, lingering on his pants that seemed just a bit tight, not really hiding anything. His shirt was perfectly fitted, and you could see a hint of his abs.

Hearing Atobe stop speaking, he quickly took a bite of food, acting like he hadn't been looking. However a lower, deeper voice took over. His eyes flicked to the dark haired man across from him. Sanada was dressed simply in jeans in a collared shirt. Yet even sitting there, sipping wine in a _very_ purple chair, he still emitted a masculine presence that was hard to ignore. Tezuka had been drawn towards Sanada ever since he watched him play in the Jr. Tournament many years ago. Even then, something about the dark haired boy drew Tezuka to him, made him want to be close to him. Sanada had grown into his looks as well, looking more ruggedly handsome. He still had that presence that drew Tezuka in, only it was more pronounced now, and it made Tezuka want to submit to the bigger male. Though seeing how comfortable Sanada was in Atobe's home reminded him that the two were more or less seeing each other. Maybe a glass of wine wouldn't be so bad. Realizing he was getting into dangerous territory, he quickly tried to focus on what Atobe was saying.

However, as Atobe leaned forward slightly to say something about the teams staying at his "cabin", the diva put his hand on Tezuka's knee. The last of his control broke when Atobe squeezed, then moved his hand up slowly as he asked, "Would staying at my cabin be alright with your team, Tezuka? There will be plenty of room." The brunette barely forced out a yes before grabbing his glass of wine and gulping it down.

Atobe let out a satisfied sound as he watched Tezuka slowly turn red, before going for his glass of wine. "Good. That takes care of that." Atobe squeezed the brunette's knee one more time, before settling his hand about half way up his thigh, fingers dipping in towards the inner thigh. When no protest was forthcoming, just another large gulp of wine, he looked over to Sanada. The other boy was staring at his hand, before meeting Atobe's eye. Atobe winked, and then began to talk about when they should have the matches. He had made one stoic man lose control before, and tonight he was determined to up that number to two.

Before he knew it, they had decided on a time and place, and were working on their second glass of wine. Well, Atobe had just poured himself a third. Tezuka was _very_ aware that Atobe's hand was still on his thigh, and occasionally would give a little squeeze. He thought it a little strange that Sanada hadn't said anything, but if he wasn't protesting, Tezuka sure wasn't going to tell Atobe to move it. He was quite content, the wine making him warm and relaxed as he listened to Atobe talk about whatever struck his fancy, with Sanada speaking every now and then. He became aware that Atobe was moving his hand up and down on his upper thigh, fingers squeezing gently. He took another sip from his empty glass, glaring at it when he realized it would provide no more.

Sanada let out a deep chuckle as he watched the brunette. His eyes were slightly glazed, and his face was a fetching shade of red. It was probably a mix of the alcohol and the teasing hand on his thigh. "Are you alright there, Tezuka?"

Tezuka blushed at the chuckles coming from the other two, realizing he probably looked stupid. "Fine." He blushed grew as Atobe leaned against him, breathing in his ear to ask if he wanted more. He must have made an affirmative noise, because Atobe was holding up his own glass and telling him to drink. He allowed Atobe to feed him the drink again, and locked eyes with Sanada. The man was watching them with an indifferent look, but his eyes were dilated, and he was breathing rather quickly.

Atobe decided he didn't like his position, and quickly worked to rectify that. He took the glass away from the brunette's mouth, and pulled himself up onto his knees before straddling Tezuka's lap. Some wine had spilled onto his fingers, and he switched the glass to his other hand, before bringing his hand to his mouth and taking his thumb in his mouth, cleaning it of the wine. Looking down, he realized Tezuka's eyes were locked on his mouth, so he put his fingers in front of Tezuka. "Help me?"

"With what?" Tezuka asked breathlessly. His pupils were blown, and he was constantly shifting his gaze from Atobe to Sanada. Even though he had asked, he parted his lips, taking the purple haired boys fingers into his mouth and sucking lightly on them.

Atobe knew the brunette was expecting a protest from Sanada, but there would be none from the other man. "I think you figured it out." He let his fingers slip from the others mouth as he leaned his head down to the other's shoulder, nuzzling him. "How should I thank you?" Atobe asked, licking the neck in front of him for emphasis.

"Should you be…" Tezuka gasped as Atobe bit down; he directed his question to Sanada instead. "Should he be doing this?"

Atobe could practically feel Sanada shrug. "He can do whatever he wants. It's all the better for me if I can join in, of course."

That got Atobe's attention. "Genichirou. Come here. He tastes good…" Atobe shifted to one side, freeing up Tezuka's right for his lover.

Sanada took the empty seat, one hand caressing Atobe's back. The two had no idea how good they looked together. He had been enjoying the show, but was glad he could finally join in. His lover arched up into the touch on his back and then down against Tezuka's hips. He couldn't decide which he liked better, so he moved between the two, getting frustrated when Sanada pulled his hand away.

"Is that alright with you? May I join in?" Sanada took Atobe's drink, and watched as his lover immediately began running his hands through Tezuka's hair.

"Yes, I… yes." Tezuka gave a slight smile, still a bit confused. However, if this was heading towards where he thought it was, he wasn't going to say no. He thought he wouldn't have a chance with either, and now he could maybe have both?

Atobe leaned forward, stopping right before Tezuka's lips, giving him the chance to turn away if he decided he didn't want this. When the brunette didn't move, Atobe kissed him softly, taking Tezuka's full lower lip between his. It was just a light kiss, and when he pulled away, the lips stuck together, still slightly sticky from the wine.

When Atobe saw that Tezuka's eyes were closed, and his breathing had sped up from just that small kiss, it was suddenly too much. He had to do more than just kiss him; he wanted _inside_ him. He crashed their mouths together with a clink of teeth, not caring that it lacked the normal finesse that he usually kissed with. He pushed his tongue into Tezuka's mouth, where he could still taste the wine lingering on his tongue.

Atobe was so wrapped up in kidding Tezuka that he almost missed the fact that Sanada had started in on Tezuka's neck. He let out a small moan when he felt his lover's strong hand of his back, and nipped at Tezuka's bottom lip one more time.

Drawing back, Atobe watched Sanada take over the kiss. He wondered for a moment if Tezuka even noticed, but then the brunette grabbed the back of Atobe's head and drew him closer towards his neck. Knowing what he wanted, Atobe began biting and sucking his way up the others neck.

"Da-damn, Atobe. Stop." Tezuka said, inhaling sharply and grabbed Atobe's hips, stopping Atobe's increasingly frantic movements.

"Keigo." Atobe said, pouting a little. Since they were going to do this, the brunette was going to use his name. Sanada reached up to pinch his pouting lip, but he saw him coming and bit his finger lightly instead.

"So bad," Sanada murmured, his voice gaining a husky quality. "Getting Tezuka all worked up like that."

"Do you think I'm bad, Tezuka?" Atobe asked, glaring playfully at his lover.

"I just… maybe we shouldn't do this. We've all had a little too much to drink, K-Keigo. And I'm not exactly myself."

Atobe smiled as Tezuka said his name, before frowning slightly at the rest of what he said. Atobe let out a small sigh and looked Tezuka in the eye. "We haven't had too much to drink. We've only had two glasses, and are only slightly buzzed. I want you." Tezuka's eyes widened, and he glanced at Sanada. "Genichirou wants you too." Sanada nodded at this, and ran his hand through the brunette's hair. "We'll take good care of you," he purred as he stoked Tezuka's cheek.

Tezuka couldn't believe this was happening. They _both_ wanted him. At Atobe's promise, he let out a small groan before giving in, and gave his consent with a nod.

Sanada leaned in for one more kiss with Tezuka, then leaned back to kiss Atobe's temple. "Why don't we move this to the bed. We will all be more comfortable."

Atobe stood up, bringing Tezuka with him. He leaned up for a quick kiss as well, before beginning to lead him to the other side of the room. He climbed up onto the bed and sat in front of the many pillows at the headboard. "Come here."

Tezuka was quick to obey, crawling up the bed before hovering in front of Atobe on his knees. They shared a slow and sweet kiss, neither noticing that Sanada had gone into the bathroom. "You taste good." Atobe whispered, leaning in to take another taste.

"I take like wine."

"I like wine." Atobe replied, smiling. He let out a surprised sound when Tezuka pushed him back into the pillows and straddled him. Atobe had thought that the brunette would be the bottom between the two of them, but he was beginning to think differently. He certainly didn't mind conceding to being wrong about something like this. Atobe pulled the other boy down into a kiss as Sanada came back into the room, setting a towel and a bottle of lube on the bedside table.

Tezuka moaned into the kiss, a sound Atobe vowed to get from him many times before the night was over. He began trying to take the brunette's clothes off, but was distracted by Tezuka's kiss. He finally gave up and just buried his hands into the brown hair, giving his all to the passionate kiss.

Seeing the blue haired boy struggle with Tezuka's clothes before giving up, Sanada decided to help. He slowly began undressing the brunette, kissing different patches of skin as they were revealed. Tezuka broke the kiss to lean back and let Atobe undress as he turned to help Sanada.

Once they were all undressed, Atobe pulled Tezuka down beside him so they were facing each other. He pulled the brunette closer, groaning when their bare chests came into contact. He leaned in and kissed him softly. Tezuka's lips were soft, incredibly pliable, and he took control of the kiss from Atobe within seconds.

Tezuka let out a gasp into the kiss that turned into a moan, and Atobe felt Sanada's knuckles move against his stomach. Which meant his hand was on Tezuka. Atobe shifted forward so he could feel that length against his; it was hot and thick in a way that Atobe was definitely thankful for.

"I can't wait to be inside you," Tezuka whispered to Atobe, rocking his hips back and forth between the two lovers.

Atobe let out a groan as he raised his eyes to Sanada, who looked a little surprised. They had both assumed Tezuka would be the bottom in all of this, but it seems that Atobe had, indeed been wrong. Atobe was perfectly fine with that arrangement, as long as it didn't bother Sanada. Besides, he planned to get more than just one round out of this evening. They had a _very long_ night ahead of them, if Atobe had anything to say about it.

Meeting his lover's eyes, Sanada let out a groan of his own. He could tell how much Atobe wanted that, and gave Tezuka's neck a little nip before growling out, "That sounds hot. You like the sound of that, don't you, Keigo?"

Atobe let out a little victorious smile. "Absolutely." He liked bottoming better anyway.

Tezuka let out a small smile before he realized it. He grabbed Atobe's ass and yanked him forward, until their bodies pressed together, heat running between them and the friction made Atobe shiver. Tezuka kissed him hard, the passion overwhelming Atobe a bit. Tezuka kissed like he thought it would be the last. Atobe would see to it that it wasn't. "So how are we going to do this?"

Sanada reached over Tezuka and put his hand on Atobe's hip, pulling him close, sandwiching Tezuka between them and bringing all sorts of skin into contact. Hearing the other two moan, he ran his hand down Tezuka's side, settling it on his hip. "Hn. First you should fuck Keigo." He paused as he heard the brunette's breath hitch, and a low moan from his purple haired lover. He moved his hand from Tezuka's hip to caress his ass, letting his fingers slip between the crease as he said, "And then I'm going to fuck you."

Tezuka let out a loud groan at the thought, but said nothing as he pushed Atobe onto his back, and settled between his legs. He leaned down and began kissing Atobe's neck, running his hands up and down the other's body.

Atobe couldn't help the whimpers that let out as Tezuka moved down to his nipples. Sanada was beside him, a hand between Atobe's legs as he helped Tezuka over stimulate Atobe.

"Put your leg up, Keigo," Sanada ordered. He turned to get the lubricant from the nightstand, turning back to see Tezuka hitching Atobe's leg up high, opening him for Sanada's fingers. Sanada gave a low groan. He loved seeing his lover like this. Sanada was familiar with Atobe's body, knowing which places to tease and touch.

Tezuka's touches were more hesitant, more in the interest of discovering what made the smaller man feel good. The contrasting stimulation turned Atobe into a writhing, gasping mass of nerves, his hands grasping at Tezuka's hair, covering his mouth, and grasping the comforter underneath him as Sanada quickly prepared him.

Looking down, Atobe's breath hitched. Tezuka's tongue dipped into his navel, nibbling on the edges. His brown eyes flicked up and caught Atobe's blue; they were dark with want, with need. Atobe reached down to run his hand across the brunette's cheek and into his hair, not dropping the gaze for an instant.

Sanada finished stretching his lover, or maybe he was as impatient as Atobe. The purple haired teen was panting, cheeks flushed as he arched between Tezuka's mouth and Sanada's fingers. He didn't think Atobe would last much longer under this stimulation.

As he felt the fingers leave him, he pulled Tezuka up for a desperate kiss. As he bit at the brunette's lips, Sanada reached down to line Tezuka up to Atobe's glistening hole, and all that remained was for his desperation to be filled.

"Fuck me," he whispered, canting his hips up. Sanada would probably make fun of him later for being so obvious, so wanton, but he didn't care. They finally had Tezuka here with them, and he was done waiting.

Tezuka slid inside, pressing through the tight ring with singular intent. Atobe inhaled through the minor burn until he felt Tezuka's hips line up with his cheeks. Tezuka paused, letting the smaller man get used to him. Atobe looked up and his breath caught as he realized the brunette was intently focused on him. He had seen that gaze before on the tennis court, minus the lust he saw there now. He was being pulled into that gaze, and he shivered at the focus of that gaze.

He gasped as he felt a hand on him, and Sanada leaned down to pull him into a quick, but harsh kiss. He shivered when his lover growled out, "You two look so good like this." Sanada then leaned up to pull Tezuka into a kiss as he ran his still wet fingers down between Tezuka's crease, circling the hole he found there. Tezuka groaned as he pulled away, looking down at Atobe with a question in his eyes. Atobe wrapped his legs around the brunette's waist and squeezed around him, delighting in the moan that tore out of the stoic man. As Tezuka began moving, Atobe tilted his hips, knowing just what angle he needed for the other man to hit his prostrate.

At Atobe's moan, Tezuka began moving faster. He groaned as Atobe tightened as he began hitting his prostrate, and as Sanada slipped a finger in him. Atobe was really moaning now, and reached down to give himself some stimulation. Tezuka knocked his hand aside, and began stroking him in time with his thrusts. He felt Sanada's breath in his ear as he heard, "Harder. He likes it harder," before the bigger man began biting on his neck, slipping another finger in him.

Tezuka grabbed Atobe's hips as he went faster, _harder,_ and Sanada reached down to take over stroking Atobe. Atobe let out a loud moan, before grasping Tezuka's wrists and letting out a breathy, "Kunimitsu." Hearing his name, Tezuka picked up that pace, thrusting in and out as fast as he could. "K-Keigo."

Atobe was almost there, and as the brunette picked up his pace, Sanada twisted his hand around the head, and Atobe gasped out his lover's name as well. Hearing Tezuka say his name, the little hitch in his breath as he barely got it out, threw Atobe over the edge, and he came all over his stomach. As he came back down from his high, he noticed Tezuka had slowed down. He pulled the brunette down, whispering "Keep going," before pulling him in for a hard kiss.

At Atobe's ok, Tezuka picked up his pace again. He pushed in and out as fast as he could, feeling Sanada start to add another finger. He felt the dark haired teen lean down, nipping along his neck and shoulder. He shivered, and as Sanada finally got all three fingers in him and hooked, found his prostrate, and Tezuka tensed as he followed the boy below him into orgasm. He gasped into the kiss, catching himself on his hands so he didn't fall onto Atobe.

Atobe pulled from the kiss, and gave a disappointed sound as Tezuka pulled from him. He kept his arms around the brunette, feeling him give in and fall on top of Atobe. He looked to his lover who was staring at them with wide eyes. "Mm, Genichirou. Come here."

Sanada pulled his fingers from the brunette, shivering at the groan the other let out. He moved up towards Atobe's head, knowing what his lover wanted. He groaned as Atobe took him in his mouth, knowing how close he was. He ran his clean hand through the purple hair, closing his eyes as Atobe took him deep in his throat. Feeling a hand on his hip, followed by a mouth on his balls, he looked down and almost lost it. Tezuka had decided to help. Atobe backed off, and guided Tezuka to his lover's length. As Tezuka took the tip into his mouth, he glanced up, his eyes meeting Sanada's, and the bigger male came into his mouth with a loud moan.

To the surprise of Atobe and Sanada, Tezuka swallowed. As Sanada felt the last tremors leave him, he slumped to his side, pulling Tezuka off Atobe and onto his side in-between the two lovers. He saw Atobe close his eyes and move into Tezuka's arms, so Sanada threw an arm over Tezuka and rested his hand over Atobe's hip.

Atobe let out a satisfied sound, not being able to keep the smile off his face. "How about a quick rest, and then Genichirou can have his turn. Maybe a shower later?"

Tezuka let out an uncharacteristic snort, realizing Atobe was not going to settle on one, or even two rounds, and that he would probably be very tired and sore when he left tomorrow. "Hmm. That's fine. You'd find a way to make me stay anyway."

Sanada smirked at Tezuka's resigned tone. "He's insatiable, Kunimitsu. And you know how spoiled he is, not taking no for an answer."

Atobe slightly lifted his head to glare at his lover. "Like your much better. Before I got my hands on you, you were a repressed virgin who knew nothing of the finer art of sex. And besides, I don't hear him complaining, as I took very good care of him just a minute ago."

Sanada rolled his eyes, wishing his lover's ego wasn't so big, and wanting to just rest for a few minutes in the quiet. "After you jumped me in the showers, you mean. You were not the only one giving him pleasure, you know. I was the one with three fingers in him and brushing his prostrate."

Tezuka smiled slightly at Atobe's indignant response, not bothering to listen to the two bicker anymore. He closed his eyes and tried to get some rest, knowing that between these two, he probably wouldn't be sleeping much tonight.

* * *

**A/N: Ahh, writing these three is harder than it seems! It was my first time writing Atobe or Tezuka! I hope everyone enjoyed!**

**And Happy (late) Birthday and One Year () Aniversary Knis!**


End file.
